Virsune
Virsune is the central protagonist of The Wild Core Chronicle, as well as one of the point of view characters. His novels are referred to as the "Fugitive" novels, starting with Fugitive Rising, which tells the story of Virsune's early interactions with the Empire and the Order of the Garnet Star. He is a scholar and life-long politician, who currently focuses his attentions on ensuring long term Galactic Peace. History Born on Yllsia over twenty years before the Great Galactic War, Virsune's life has been shaped by tragedy. Raised as a Gifted son of a proud lineage, he posses powers most in the Galaxy fear or misunderstand, though they are revered in the Union. As a young man, he studied History in the Union's prestigious universities which lead him to a career as a Cultural Xenoarcheologist. Unfortunately, his budding career was interrupted by the onset of Jaycicar's assault on the Union and he found himself duty-bound by his heritage to join in the effort. He was involved in the talks at the Alliance Summit between the Union and her longtime rival, the Empire. Though it is unclear what his role in the Summit was, he is a contemporary of both Empress Xylei Farr and Magus Satchi Harlle, with whom he shares much of a political platform. After the Summit, Virsune stepped down from his position and lived the life of a scholar until his family began to fall apart under mysterious circumstances. It is at this point, near the end of the Great Galactic War, that he vanished from the Union as a refugee and found himself in the custody of Jaycicar. There, he was tortured until the suicide of Autarch Octavian Jaaycen. After that point, his existence was kept a secret by the Mad King's son and successor with the support of the newly founded Council of Crowns as his custody would violate the Treaty of Tache, signed by Jaycicar, the Empire, and the Union upon the Mad King's Death. His existence was kept a secret for two years until he was discovered by Asyr Marrus Kerth of the Order of the Garnet Star. It is at this point that he opted to join the Order and took up residence on the Imperial Capital World of Zyla, where the Order's Conclave is located. Personality Virsune is outwardly a very proper and serious individual with impeccable manners. Some have even called him mild-mannered, though how true that is depends on who you are. He is earnest, though taciturn, a man who weighs his words with the same seriousness with which he approaches all aspects life. His appearance is a reflection of his careful nature, neat and tailored, a result of his aristocratic upbringing as much as it is born of his discerning tastes. All of this is steeped in a dignified and mature air of grace that he drops only in the most dire of circumstances. Underneath his solemn surface beats the heart of an altruist, compassionate and sensitive. In spite of an outward lack of obvious emotiveness, Virsune feels very deeply and bears the scars of hurt and betrayal. His desire to give to others is fueled by his strongly held convictions of the basic rights of all sentient creatures and their innate dignity, which results in an understanding nature. This nature makes him forgiving, oftentimes to his own determent, as he understands the motivations of those who hurt him the most deeply. Virsune's understanding does not extend to himself and he often struggles with the sense that he is a failure who has allowed himself and others to be abused. Though he will admit openly that this fear is irrational, it is nonetheless integrated into his subconsciousness, contributing to his sense of self worth and fueled by his passionate personality. Often self-deprecating, this renders him unable to see his own strengths, but has nonetheless motivated him to treat others with an attitude of non-judgement. This attitude enables him to win the respect and affection of various individuals, though he does have a rather polarizing personality due to his dryly sarcastic sense of humor and a belligerent streak. He is also occasionally analytic to the point of pedantry, a trait that, while sometimes useful, serves to lend to the standoffish air that occasionally intimidates others. Joined with his passionate, frank, manner of speech in moments of high emotion, and Virsune has a force of personality deceptively hidden beneath a composed and aristocratic surface. His earnestness, sense of fair play, merciful nature, and fierce intelligence make him a formidable scholar and a force to be reckoned with. Behind the Scenes * Virsune is officially autistic, according to Word of God. * He is the first of two characters created for the Wild Core setting and was originally an avatar for a roleplay in an MMORPG. Category:Characters Category:Union